Darling, I Want To
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: I'll confess this, too. Must you know the truth? I have watched you for years, years...  Inspired by "Darling, I Want to Destroy You" by AFI.


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaise Zabini asked. Always the voice of reason, he was trying to discourage his best friend from following through with his newest insane plan.

"Of course," Draco replied, stepping back from the mirror and running his fingers through his hair. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I don't know. You're only planning to crash the biggest wedding of the century in hopes of stealing away one of the love birds. You really think this is going to end well for you?"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Draco asked, picking up his jacket from the back of the chair. "Trust me, Blaise. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>Draco made his way into the massive church, managing to slip a few galleons to one of the young wizards checking for invitations at the door. It seemed being a Malfoy still had its perks, even after the war.<p>

It was at this point he realized his mistake. How exactly was he supposed to find the love of his life in this place before the ceremony began?

"Draco?" The familiar female voice drew him from his thoughts. He turned to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She smiled warmly up at him. "I didn't think you'd been invited."

"I…er…wasn't," he replied nervously.

Her eyes lit up knowingly. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" She gave him a little smirk, raising one eyebrow. Draco laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure as hell going to try." Hermione flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank god for you, Draco Malfoy. You've got to stop this before they make the biggest mistake of their lives."

"Know where I can find—"

"Down the hall, last door on the right."

"You're brilliant, you know." He gave her a peck on the cheek in parting.

"What are maids of honor for, eh?" she called, watching him trot off down the hall and fighting the urge to cross her fingers.

* * *

><p>Draco was reaching the door just as it opened. He slid into an alcove just in time as Ron Weasley stepped from the room. He moved off towards the entryway, fighting with his tie. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw took his breath away.<p>

_So here's the final scene  
><em>_When I finally come clean  
><em>_I've watched you for years, years_

Before him was the man of his dreams in a well-tailored tuxedo. His hair had somehow been mildly tamed for the occasion and his glasses traded for contacts. Draco stood in silence, admiring the sight from the doorway.

"Draco?" His name, spoken incredulously, was the most beautiful sound as it fell from those oh-so-familiar and unforgettably soft lips. "Draco!" The blonde cleared his throat, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Harry," he replied, smiling. The brunette didn't look so pleased.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to see you. To talk to you." Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"About what?"

"Well..us."

"There is no 'us'. We've been over for months."

"I know that, but—"

"But what? It was your decision to end things between us."

"I made a mistake."

"Damn straight."

"Harry, please." He sighed as the brunette crossed his arms. "Yes, I made a horrible mistake in letting you go. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Now I'm here to stop you from doing the same."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!" Draco exclaimed, getting frustrated. "You won't be happy married to Ginny the rest of your life. I know it, you know it—hell, even Hermione knows it. The true mystery is why you're doing this. Is it because she can give you a family? That's low, Harry."

"So that's why you're here, then? To trash Ginny and I and ruin our wedding?"

"I'm here because I love you!"

"Bullshit. I'm getting married in 15 minutes, Draco. I've made my choice and I'm more than prepared to live with it. Now it's time for you to learn to live with it, too."

"Harry—"

"Oy, what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron's voice broke across Draco's from the doorway. The redhead was glancing back and forth between the ex-lovers, looking as though he was trying to decide whether or not to draw his wand.

"It's alright, Ron," Harry replied. He turned his back on the blonde to straighten his tie in the mirror. "He was just leaving."

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor, defeated, and retreated from the room. Harry watched him in the mirror. The door clicked shut and he clenched his jaw against the painful lurch his heart gave. Draco had been the one to end their relationship. How dare he show up on the day of Harry's wedding and try to get him back. He was marrying Ginny. He'd moved on. Or had he?

* * *

><p>Draco made his way back down the hall. He lowered his head as he approached the crowded entryway. Hermione turned as he passed her, managing to catch his eyes as he passed. What she saw reflected in those molten silver depths erased all thought of what she might say. Draco held her gaze for a few moments before he turned and left the church. He descended the stairs, glad that those on their way inside were too busy discussing the upcoming wedding to notice him. He crossed the street and apparated away without looking back.<p>

_And here's my favorite part  
><em>_When you beg for my heart  
><em>_And I've disappeared_

Harry stared down his reflection in the mirror. There was no lying to himself. He knew what he wanted. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, shit," he whispered, turning and pushing past Ron, in pursuit of the blonde. He met Hermione in the entryway. "'Mione, have you seen Draco?" he asked hurriedly, his heart pounding madly in his chest.

"He just left," she replied, her gaze searching his face. "Harry, what's—" But he was already halfway out the door and bounding down the steps. There were gasps and whispers as he pushed through the crowd of well-dressed wedding guests. He spotted the blonde former-Slytherin crossing the street and skipped the last two steps. He called out his name as he reached the curb, but it was too late. He watched in defeat as the love of his life disappeared before his eyes.

Harry bit his lip. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and apparated. He arrived in the familiar hallway of the flat he'd shared with Draco when they were dating—and where he knew Draco had been living ever since. He felt the air be ripped from his lungs and staggered, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. The whole place was empty. Draco was gone.

Harry dropped to his knees, his head spinning. It didn't matter now if he made it back to the church in time or not. The wedding meant nothing to him now. 'Marrying Ginny won't be the biggest mistake of my life,' he realized. 'That was letting him walk out that door.'

_Oh, I must confess I am over dressed  
><em>_Are you not impressed?  
><em>_Darling, I want to…  
><em>_I'll confess this, too  
><em>_Must you know the truth?  
><em>_This is all for you  
><em>_Darling, I want to…_

_Darling, I want to destroy you._


End file.
